


Ничто не истинно, все дозволено

by Kollega, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Betazoids (Star Trek), Choking, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Maquis, Murder Kink, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Slow Death, Sociopath's Musing, Telepathy, WTF Kombat 2021, removal of larynx
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Лон Судер не врет себе. Никогда.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Ничто не истинно, все дозволено

Каждый из маки уверен, что борется за правое дело. Лон Судер точно это знает, он чувствует всех, любого из них, видит как на ладони едва заметные движения эмоций: обида, ярость, злорадство, восхищение, зависть, страх. Змеиные кольца гнева, дрожащие и зыбкие, словно плохо застывшее желе, очертания стыда.

Каждый уверен, что именно его мотив — самый правильный.

Нет.

Все они лгут.

Каждый из них. Каждый.

Судер знает: только он честен. Только он не врет никому, даже себе, особенно себе, в собственных мотивах.

В пещере слишком жарко. Пот катится по шее, за воротник, но мгновенно испаряется. Облегчение так мимолетно.

Мимолетно, как чужая жизнь.

Жара только расслабляет их, заставляет забыть о привычной бдительности, настороженности. Да.

Судер беззвучно вздыхает, проводит языком по пересохшим губам.

Да, все они лгут. Думают, что ими движут высокие мотивы. Что они хотят свободы. Справедливости. Лучшей жизни для себя и близких.

Все они. Непримиримый Хадсон, несгибаемый Чакотай, пылкая Торрес, сдержанный Два Пера. Расчетливая Сеска. Идеалист Райкер. Безупречная Саконна. Идеально логичный Тувок. Фанатичный Эддингтон.

Прозрачные, понятные, смешные.

Хадсон, лелеющий обиду на Звездный флот. Как же ему хочется показать им, что его недостаточно ценили, что должны теперь пожалеть о потере такого преданного офицера.

Торрес, которая всегда противостоит черной волне своего клингонского естества, прекрасного и хищного — она отрицает его, загоняет поглубже, заколачивает, игнорирует, боится, боится больше всего на свете.

Чакотай, не чувствующий почвы под ногами. Чужой везде, дома ли, здесь ли, висящий в зыбкой пустоте неуверенности. Цепляющийся за всех них. И за Сеску с ее бесполезной каверной внутри, которую ничем не заполнишь. С ее завистью счастливым, неиспорченным федералам, наивным даже сейчас, в разгар войны, надеющимся на лучшее, верящим в людей.

Сеска не верит даже в себя.

Легкий шорох впереди. Темнота медленно расступается под натиском фонаря. Судер стоит ровно и спокойно, его все равно не увидят, он точно это знает.

Он уже делал это не раз. И не два.

Вулканцы думают, что контролируют каждую эмоцию. Что никто не может пробить их сверхпрочную броню.

Могут, еще как. Судер ловит смутные отголоски их чувств, как летучие насекомоядные твари, живущие в этих пещерах, ловят эхо ультразвука. Достаточно, чтобы увернуться от опасности, достаточно, чтобы догнать насекомое, сжать челюсти, хрустнуть панцирем насмерть.

Саконна сомневается, достаточно ли она хороша. Тувок ненавидит жесткие рамки. Какой позор для вулканца! Как недопустимы такие мысли. О, далеко не каждый смог бы уловить настолько слабый, хорошо заблокированный сигнал, но Судер умеет и не такое.

Шаги приближаются, спокойные и уверенные. И запах, который ни с чем не спутать, сладковатый с горечью, в какой-то степени даже приятный.

Судер втянул бы его глубоко в ноздри, наполнил легкие, но шуметь сейчас нельзя.

Райкер, Томас Райкер, непогрешимый двойник поддавшегося соблазну оригинала. Ему просто хочется доказать отцу, что он достоин. Маленький потерянный мальчик в теле взрослого мужчины, бродящий по бесконечным пустым коридорам собственного разума. Судер пожалел бы его, если бы мог.

Некогда.

Кардассианец сбивается с шага, когда удар стилета перешибает центральный спинной мозг. Идеальная точность, почти до микрона: боковые повредить нельзя, это все испортит.

Тогда он умрет сразу.

Судер аккуратно, но быстро кладет отяжелевшее тело на каменный пол. Садится сверху, прижимая руки коленями. Если медлить, кардассианец очнется от шока и крикнет.

Стилет взрезает горло почти ровно посередине, глубоко и уверенно, слой за слоем раскраивает плоть. Судер изучал файлы Саконны, анатомию и расположение сосудов. Ему не нужна кровь, и ее мало, много меньше, чем если взрезать яремную вену. Кровь пахнет медной проволокой и тленом, пачкает пальцы, хочется облизнуть их, ощутить вкус.

Потом. Все — потом.

Подвздошная кость хрустит о лезвие.

Кардассианец бьется сонной, брошенной на берегу рыбой. Он не может сопротивляться, только дергаться, дрожать, и это приятно ощущать коленями, бедрами, всем телом. Он раскрывает рот, а в его глазах стоит грязная лужа страха.

Судер осторожно, почти бережно извлекает из кровящей раны сероватую трубку гортани. Сжимает двумя пальцами.

Только тогда его губы трогает слабая улыбка.

Фанатик Эддингтон считает себя чистым, праведным и святым, но всего лишь хочет быть лучше других. Показать остальным, какие они порочные, эгоистичные, грешные — странное слово, будто из прошлого, термин давно забытых времен.

Кардассианец замирает, вздрагивает в агонии, взгляд застилает пелена. Судер выпускает эластичную — уже почти нет — трубочку, дает сделать вдох. Слизывает с пальцев кровь, смакует привычное лакомство.

Эту игру можно вести несколько часов, и время у него есть.

Лон Судер пошел в маки не для того, чтобы бороться за справедливость или свободу. Не для того, чтобы заглушить внутренний голос неуверенности. Не для того, чтобы почувствовать себя важным и нужным.

Лон Судер не врет себе. Никогда.

Он просто любит видеть, как медленно, неумолимо гаснет под его пальцами чужая жизнь.


End file.
